The invention describes a method for executing software within a hierarchical software system and to a method of overriding software execution with a hierarchical software system.
Many hierarchical software systems are designed level by level using object-oriented designs that define the classes of objects of an application and their interrelationships. Associated with each class is a set of operations that can be performed on its objects, plus the set of object attributes. In the object-oriented design approach, code and data that belong together can be combined into objects. The objects are interconnected with each other within a level and to other levels. The objects are treated essentially as black-box modules that are utilized in various configurations to perform higher-level functions. The object-oriented designs can be used to form complex domains with layers or modules that can be interchangeable. Software architecture systems of enormous complexity can thus be formed. However, like most software systems, the object modules are actuated by direct calls from other modules and perform only designated and non-changeable functions.
Software systems are required which are dynamic and hierarchical, where the software has modular flexibility in handling large classes of problems but can also be easily modified to address other problem classes or modifications within the problem classes. Software architecture is required that minimizes user interfaces at the code generation level and that does not require in-depth problem definition. The software system of the present invention provides a flexible and hierarchical architecture that is dynamic and non domain-specific.